Naruto The Alternate World
by Crimsomredeyes
Summary: Naruto in the future well in our past anyway. In the 1970's in Hokaido he is a Highschool student. Then what turns everything around is Sasuke being his brother! To bring more Excitement to you please read the begin to understand to the end.
1. Love at First Sight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so do not sue me for altering the character or the main story of Naruto._

Author's note: To readers this is was intended to be a pg 13 however after reading it over four time and letting my editor read it again. I come to the conclusion that it is not suiteable for anyone under 17. But correct me if you think I am wrong.

* * *

**Naruto: The Alternate World**  
  
_By:Crimsomredeyes  
_  
**Chapter 1: Love at First Sight**  
  
The sun just rised and no one is awake yet except the early bird and those who works early in the morning. A queit morning as usual with the morning dew on the grass and leafs. The whole town seems silent, too silent that is. This story takes place in Japan of the 1975 or so I think, the houses are all the same except for certain area with the big mansions and apartments. The sky had that pinkish color before the sun is risen completely, and the first person to set out of their home is now out. (Traveling through the street of Hokaido to the young teenager)  
  
"Hi! I am Uzumaki Naruto, age 16 and I am a student at Iwamizawa. Well I am new here in this town, I moved here from Osaka due to my father's job transfer. But I don't mind at all because it is a new begining for me, and my step brother Uchiha Sasuke. His mother is now my mother and my father is now his father. So in short our parents both got devorced once (The truth is still to be revealed)and now remarried to eachother due to love. Anyway I am getting late for my morning run!"  
  
Naruto stretch his arms and legs. Then started to run on a route that he had preplanned so that it would be a nice long 10 km. As Naruto runs faster and faster he past by the convinient store and suddenly another person runs straight at him at top speed.  
  
Naruto "Ouch!" He fell backwards as the other person falls forward towards him. "Huh? What something soft?" His hand softly squeezed the soft breast of a girl for the first time.  
  
Girl "Ow! Ow! Sorry! I am Sorry! I was in a bit of a hurry and..." The girl opens her eyes and saw a handsome face with blue eyes that was peircingly beautiful. She finally came back to her senses and blushes realizing that she was still on top of the most handsome guy that she ever saw in her entire life. (Inner self "Lucky!" Shouting and raising a fist)  
  
Naruto could feel the rushing heart beat of the girl on top of him and see her little face with her round blue eyes and pink hair. Her voice was indeed the most cutest he ever heard with a bit of nervousness in it and softness as though an angel. "Um..." Naruto could not speak as the air around him was the sweet scent of a girl and her soft lips is almost at kissing distance. Her soft breathing and blushing face makes Naruto feel like he is in heaven and nothing in the world would matter.  
  
( Author notes: They were in deep thoughts in thier own world. This kind of scene happen rarly.)Finally after a good 15 sec.of staring at eachother frozen neither moved or spoke a word. Then Naruto started to feel turn on so he figure his hands are still on her breast and they are at kissing distance, why not... But....  
  
Naruto "I can't get up if you are on top of me in this position." Naruto moved his hand quickly away from her chest before she come back to reality.  
  
Girl "Um... I'm sorry." She shyly moves away from Naruto with a faint nervous smile but still blushing.(Innerself "Ah!!! I spoke Oh no he is so my type. So muscular! I could die now and die happy!!!!") She then realizes that he was up they're almost the same height but he is taller. (Innerself "You go girl!") Suddenly she remember that today is the day she can't be late for school that is why she got up early. "Ah!!! I'm late!!! Sorry see ya later!!!" She shout while running away as fast as her heart beat was and still blushing as red as ever.  
  
Naruto "Im Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..." Realizing that she is gone and a cloud of smoke of her image is left behind. "Nice to meet you..." Naruto sighed and continues to run back so he could wake Sasuke up. Finally Naruto got to their house but he can't get the incident of bumping into that girl off his mind. Then decided to open the door and took his shoe off. He could hear foot steps coming from the kitchen.  
  
Older woman's voice "Good Morning, Naruto breakfast is ready, that took longer than the usual. Did something happen to you on the way?" The woman then smiles pleasantly at Naruto who still had a red face from earlier. She was at the kitchen halfway out to greet Naruto. "You shouldn't worry me like that Naruto... What would I do if something was to happen to you? You should go and take a shower you are all sweaty, and wake up Sasuke too. Can't be late on the first day of school." She then turns and walk back into the kitchen.

She wore a white kimono with pink sakura designs. Her eyes were black which complimented her long silky black hair that was tied back. She had a young beautiful face that peoples mistake her for a teenager often but she had a radiant calmness of a mature woman. Which goes along with her slim figure that's with elegance of a mother and of a super model.  
  
Naruto "Mother, don't worry about me so much. Nothing would ever happen to me anyway..." Naruto replied walking towards the bathroom with his towel. "By the way should I wake father up too? Knowing him, he is still asleep." Naruto shruggs but suddenly the image of the girl that bumped into him appeared in his mind again.  
  
Naruto then gets into the bathroom and take a quick shower then after doing the morning stuff he does to get himself ready for school. Naruto then walks out of the bathroom and to Sasuke's room which is upstair like his and their parents. He could hear Sasuke's loud snoring that he sort of gotten used to. "I'm coming in." He opened the door seeing that the room was still a mess because Sasuke had not unpack yet. Since yesterday was the day they got here and Sasuke was pouting over the fact that he had to move away from his friends over at Osaka.  
  
Sasuke "Yum! Ramen taste the best after I have defeated Naruto! I am the best look I am even better..." Sasuke sleep talking, as he was about to reach for the bowl of ramen, he fell out of bed. "Why you! Why did you have to wake me up!" Making a fist at Naruto while his drool was still hanging on.  
  
Sasuke had black eyes and black hair like his mother but not the calmness. Sasuke was like a wild teenager who fear nothing and foolishly chellenging his own body. That is to the limit of breaking a couple of bones every so often and jumping off the roof to show he was not a chicken and so on so forth like a daredevil.  
  
Naruto "Good morning, how was the ramen?" Pleasantly smiling and Offering his hand to help Sasuke. "By the way let's hurry or the ramen won't wait for you." Naruto helped Sasuke up. "Oops, I meant breakfast, ahahahahaha!" Naruto runs out of the room knowing well that Sasuke would get angry at him for anything he say or do.  
  
Sasuke "Why you! I'll get you today!! Just watch I will be number at Iwamizawa High this year!" Sasuke throw his drool covered pillow missing Naruto instantly. Then realizing he had his alarm clock set early so he could beat Naruto at waking up early.But it was at the wrong time PM and not AM. "Ah!!! You did this on purposed didn't you?! After I slept you snuck in and changed the time that I have set to get up!!!" Sasuke hollaring loudly that the whole neighborhood heard and woke up angry.Then Sasuke run away from the window knowing that out of no where things would be thrown at him. (This happens a lot in the morning.) He then rushed to wear his school uniform and runs top speed to the living room then to the dinning room where Naruto was at.  
  
Naruto "You're late moron. Better hurry up and eat or I'm leaving without you." Naruto teasingly turns and stick out his tounge at Sasuke to feed the flame that was already a wild fire. "Thanks for the food. It was delicious like always mother."Turning back around to face Sasuke's mother which he don't mind being childish to once in a while. (If you're wondering why he acts like he know Sasuke's mother very well. It is because his father did not just recently remarried it was ten years ago and Naruto was only 6 as well as Sasuke. I'll give the detail on Naruto's biological mother and Sasuke's biological father later.  
But you think it is good to give the info. out at the beginning, well yea but this is call the suspence that wants the reader to want to know more and more.)  
  
Mother "Goodmorning Sasuke did you stay up all night because you could not sleep in this new environment?" Smiling pleasantly while handing a bowl of rice to Sasuke. (By the way they are kneeling on the floor too eat like traditional japanese does.)  
  
Sasuke "I'm not a baby anymore who would need to be held all the time. MMM... Delicous thanks for the food." Sasuke ate so fast that he almost ate everything on the table. Now making a serious face Sasuke stands up with his chest puffed up. "Get ready, I'm off!" Sasuke dashed out the door as fast he could and just as fast as he ran, he ran back knowing well that he don't know where the school was at.  
  
Naruto "Don't worry so much I will look after Sasuke mother. He is a clutz at time to time but a very persistant one who never give up no matter how many times he fail. He will come back up and do it again till he succeed. I'm off, oh and dad should be up now so tell him I wished him well as Sasuke too." Naruto takes the two lunch boxes that was made early in the morning for him and Sasuke and both their book bags. Then put his shoes on and turn around to wave.  
  
Mother "Take care." (Smooch) She kissed Naruto forehead and waved back. "I can't believe it has been 10 years already. Dear, Naruto and Sasuke had grown up so much..." Her tears rolled warmly on her cheeks.  
  
Father "Time sure goes fast and I never thought I see their innocent smiles again but those smile never changes." He hugged her and kissed her passiionately.  
  
Sasuke "It's not like I lost my way there but I did not want you to get lost." Knowing that he was lost and lucky to find his way back. (Innerself "I always wanted to say that to him. Hehehe..." Covering his mouth sneakishly.)  
  
Naruto "Thanks for caring. By the way here is your lunch." Naruto running at a pace with Sasuke and both smiling brightly, "But now it is a race huh?" Naruto then give Sasuke's lunch and bag.  
  
Sasuke "I'm going to win today no matter what!!!! Out of the way!!!" Sasuke speed up faster and faster while leaping over obstacles and dodging other students who was also late.  
  
Naruto "No matter what huh? Hey a there's a newly open ramen stand right there!" Holding back his laughter, and dashing pass Sasuke who loved Ramen more than anything.  
  
Sasuke "Where? Where? I don't see it..." Noticing that Naruto was already at the door to the school. "Why you?! That was dirty and low Naruto!!!!" Sasuke then runs at top speed to Naruto ready to give Naruto a beating of his life.  
  
But Naruto opened the door and walked casually in as if nothing happened. A teacher happened to be walking with a kendo stick was right about to scold Naruto when Sasuke ran over the teacher and gives Naruto a punch on the head.  
  
Naruto "Um... Sorry about that sensei (teacher) it was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry it would never happen again." Naruto apolagizing while bowing very low for respect.  
  
Sasuke "Huh? You don't have to be so serious I didn't hit you that hard did I?" Sasuke was confused but glad that he finally got the message through that he won and now even better than... Sasuke now felt the extremely angry aura of someone behind him. Frightening enough it killed a innocent bee passing by... "Gulp!" Sasuke swallow hard and scared shitless, Sasuke's facial expression was ready to cry.  
  
The frightening angry aura of the teacher burst in a crimson color which was overwhelmingly strong. His face was was long with two red stained lines like tears flowing from his eyes, which his eyes was narrowed with fires gulshing out ready to move in for the kill. His hair was white and messily long that was tied back. Just standing there with his face downward and all dirty from Sasuke's shoes.  
  
Kendo teacher "You!!! I would have you suspended or better **EXPELLED**!!!!" His angry voice silenced everything in the whole whole world leaving "Expelled!" Echoed terribly over and over. With the aura of anger and his scarey face, his clenched fist. He hold the kendo ready to execute those who humiliated him and walked over him more like run.  
  
Suddenly a lady in a nurse's outfit appeared in a puff of smoke. She had enormous breast, matured face,blonde hair,brown eyes,and a nice lean figuer that could make anyones mind go insane.

Nurse ("Hi, I am Tsunade, the school beautiful nurse!" Waving at readers. ) "Forgive them... They are new here so they don't know the rules yet. Please." Tsunade the nurse charmed the Kendo teacher and with that the aura disappeared.  
  
Kendo teacher "Oh, pardon me. What was I saying? (with a red face) Run along kids and don't run in the hall ok." Completely with a different face and a huge smile.  
  
Tsunade "Now the big bad teacher have forgiven you. Are you alright that look serios, come to the nurse office and I will treat you." She winked and walked toward them.  
  
Sasuke was all of sudden not scared anymore and smiled then winked at the nurse. "Ow! My knockle it hurts!" Holding his left hand but it was the right hand that hit Naruto.  
  
Kendo teacher "Ouch!!!! My aching heart please cure it." He then holds the nurse hand and put it on his left chest where his heart is.  
  
But the Tsunade didn't care a bit what Sasuke and Kendo teacher had said. She walked to Naruto who was bowing still low as ever.Then place her hand on Naruto's head and the other to help Naruto raise his head back up.  
  
Tsunade "There all better. You should be more careful but just in case come with me to the nurse office ok." The nurse held Naruto's hand and walked a way from the two idiot behind.  
  
Naruto "Please don't punish my brother for hitting me and running over the teacher. I beg you if you want to punish someone, then punish me only!..." Naruto shout and had already turned around and kneeled this time seriously. For his tears was already dropped not of fear but he seriously did not want Sasuke to get punish severely and he don't want to break his promise ever to Sasuke or there mother.  
  
(Flashback)  
Boy 1 "You don't love me or dad anymore are you going to abondoned me too!!!" Crying all his heart while holding his little hand in a tight fist.  
  
Lady "I am doing this is not because I don't love you Sasuke my boy or your dad...(Her tears was overwhelmed by seeing her beloved son angry face for the first time) I just want you to have a father and normal life I would never abondoned you. YOu're my most precious person how could you not know." She try to hug Sasuke but it is like hugging a person with totally just hatred inside.  
  
Boy 2 "I'm... I'm... Sorry... Wah!Wah!Wah!" The boy wailed (cried) loudly not knowing what to do or what is happening. "I won't do it again... I'm sorry... Please forgive..."He held his heart with all his might till he penatrate his skin and blood gulsh out. "I only wanted a brother and mother...Mother...." He then collapsed on the floor due to too much pain and sorrow. At that time he only thought if he was never born or never asked for a mom or brother all this would not be here. And no one would be hurt.  
  
Darkness surrounded him till it engulf him leaving no one there. "Mother... Papa... Mama... Where are you?..." Now he could hear a voice very gentle voice singing a lulaby. Just when he runs to the person.  
  
Lady "Thank god... You're a live... I'm sorry... You see Naruto. Sasuke did not meant to hurt you. He is just afraid that he would lose me. But the thing he is more afraid of is losing his best friend, you. He cried all night and day and insisted on staying by your side. Forgive him ok dear and your mother. Me... (Her tears was on the edge of falling for she did not know what to do at all but hope only.) I love you both and your father very much so don't think like that anymore..."  
Her voice calms down soothing Naruto in her arms along with Sasuke.  
  
Naruto "I love you mama... I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt the precious peoples in my life ever. Mama and Sasuke and Papa..." Naruto fell asleep again with a relieved smile.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Sasuke "I'm sorry. Please don't punish Naruto. Please! If..." He was cut short.  
  
Kendo teacher "Enough! I forgive you both so stop making me look like a vilian here. Everyone go back to your classes!!!" He waves his kendo around angrily at both of the deliquent students and the rest of the students who were there all of sudden.

* * *

_Well I hope you like the beginning of a new fanfic by me yours truely. I know at the end was too cheesy I wanted to make it longer but I got to let you hanging for this time. For I will write the next chapter soon...  
  
Preview: Next chapter 2 Don't look a way please...  
  
Just as the title had stated it is now going to be more intense and dangerous with a friend of Naruto and Sasuke who was at there previous school and had transfer to Hokaido 3 year ago. That friend appeared again, the one she love is not clear but the one that get all the attention is Naruto? No Sasuke? With the girl who was Naruto's childhood friend appearing once again in his life he don't know what will happen next time when fate bring a certain someone to meet him again. (Hint the beginning of ch.1)  
__  
Tuned in for next time I will write your Naruto Alternate World Chapter 2 Don't look away please... Find out what is next! _


	2. Don't look away

Naruto: Aternate World

By: Crimsomredeyes

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews Metalicgal and silvershadow15. Though silvershadow15's review was not really cheering me up for a bad writer (grammer sucks at it! Too lazy to correct for myself!) But it is helpful and thoughtful review. Metalcgal I read your prof. thanks for fav. your review state they changed personalaty. Answer yep they changed after all it is in Another Story and Another lifestyle. Alternate world... Well I hope I get better reviews and more... I like writing a lot despite my bad english grammer. I won't let anything stop me from my passion of writing my thoughts, but I was so happy when I finally got reviews. (Meaning someone read my fic. Thank you again A Whole Lots! For reading and reviewing my fic.)

Chapter 2 Don't look away from me

After the hallway was cleared of the other students, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was still kneeling down. Sasuke walked over with a concerned face. "Oi! Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke puts his right hand on Naruto's shoulder while coming down to a kneeling position himself. Naruto did not answer back and that had Sasuke more worried. When Sasuke was about to speak again, he notice blood on the floor by Naruto. What's worse was that the blood was no others then Naruto's. "Oi!" Sasuke was cut off short by Tsunade who also notice the expression on Sasuke's face indicating worry and fear.

"Don't just stand there! He is bleeding! Help him to my office right a way!" Tsunade ordered with a loud and clear angry voice.  
Tsunade had help Naruto to her office herself but what stopped her in her track to Naruto was Sasuke's unimagineably cold glare. (Tsunade's Innerself 'That boy, I never seen such cold eyes, eyes filled with such loneliness and hatred. What could he have saw that caused him to have such coldness and hatred...' Tsunade Innerself sat with one hand on her chin thinking seriously.)

After a few seconds of silence Sasuke helped Naruto up and support him to the infirmary. The Kendo teacher was right behind them the whole time with Tsunade leading. Finally they reached the infirmary and lay Naruto on the bed for the sick. Sasuke had not left Naruto's side since then. Tsunade was busy a way with trying to figure out where and what caused Naruto to bleed. Her face was filled with worry when she discovered that a spiral circle with some weird characters on the side was on Naruto's belly button. But the worse was to be discovered when she took off Naruto's shirt.

"When!" Was all Tsunade could ask. "Jariya! Get the other students name and this boy's name! Hurry and contact their parents"  
Tsunade was a specialist in med but she never seen any wound like this before. Naruto's left chest where his heart was had deep scars and it seems someone had grasp his chest meaning to tear the heart right out. Tsunade waste no time and a blue glow appeared on her hands. She then place it where the bleeding was and started to heal it with the healing technigue. (Yea, I was not going to put any ninja thing in it yet but if I did not then it would be too out of character for Tsunade.)

Meanwhile Tsunade was trying her hardest to heal Naruto. Jariya was asking Sasuke for the informations he needed to call the boys parents.

"What does my name matter now! My brother is he ok!" Sasuke had his eyes turned red and slit like a fox.

"I know that you are worried but you need to calm down and give me your name and his!" Jariya seriously staring into Sasuke's bitter glare. Jariya was towering over Sasuke now because he was taller and bigger. "We need to contact your parents so please tell me your name and his." Jariya lower himself down and put his pride down when he had said please. But it was for his students or maybe students to be. And of course a emergency situation too.

Coming to Sasuke's senses finally he gave Jariya their names. "I am Uzumaki Sasuke and the one in there is my brother Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke had his fist clenched the whole time while talking under his clench teeths.

Jariya then did not go to Tsunade but to the telephone by the desk. Then as if he knew Naruto and Sasuke, Jariya dialed the Uzumaki's phone number.

"Hello, this is Jariya the principle of Iwamizawa High School..." Jariya told the whole story to Sasuke's and Naruto's mother.  
After hanging up the phone he pulled a chair for Sasuke to sit, and pulled another for himself to sit.

After 10 minutes the Sasuke's and Naruto's parent arrived looking very worry and their father whom had to rush from work to see his son was in a mess. Their mother was crying but sillently only.

The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, Sasuke remembered what happened 10 years ago and closed his eyes.

Behind the door to the bed that Naruto lay and Tsunade whom still hard at work with the healing jutsu.

(Tsunade shouting in her mind) 'Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!' Her face was worry sick with tears streaming down. (From anime episode 95.)

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto looked around and saw a little boy with blonde spikey hair crying and at his back was a lot of people talking about the boy being a monster. The peoples behind the boy looked with hatred and fear. Naruto saw the shadow of the boy and gasp at the sight. "fox..." It was the a fox with nine tails and grining evilly too.

"Why I am hated?" The blonde boy questioned in his mind but only Naruto could hear it. Narutos heart ached with emance pain and anger shot through his eyes. But right when he was about to go and hugged the blonde boy. He heard a voice almost sobing like. It was a women's voice to be exact.

"Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!" Women's voice was filled with worries, then it hit like soft droplets of waters. 'Tears'  
Naruto wondered who's was it.

Tsunade almost give up when the blonde teenager did not move. But all of sudden the teenager eyes opened softly.

"Were you the one who's tears these belong to?" Naruto asked softly looking hazy.

"Yes..." Tsunade smiled in relief, as she saw a smile too on the blond teenager's face.

"Thank you..." Naruto then fell back to sleep.

Soon after fixing a blanket over Naruto, Tsunade walked out to the other room where Sasuke and the Uzumaki's family was waiting silently.

"The worse had passed, he just need some rest now. I presumed you are his parents." Tsunade walked over held the mother's hands.  
"It's going to be alright." Then feeling the tight squeeze from the mother, Tsunade smiled pleasantly reassuring that it was ok. "You could go see your son." She then let go of the mother's hands and turned towards the father.

Sasuke stood and helped his mother to the bed where Naruto lay peacefully. After about 15 min of silence in the small infirmary Naruto finally opened his eyes and was met with hugs and kisses by his mother. After being scold by his father and mother then they wanted Naruto to go home to rest but Naruto insisted on staying. Besides he is only like 20 min late what is he going to miss on the first damn day right!

In a rather small but I would say medium class size of 20 a teacher with a cut on the nose gives his handout to his students.  
He was about to explain the rules and regulations but right then at that momment. "BANG!" A puff of smoke appeared out of no where. The students was all surprised and then came out a lady with two other person behind her. (In a loud voice! I mean LOUD!)

"You guys there is no time to be celebrating! I'm Mitarashi Anko! The councelor!" Anko well is anko for you but with out the forehead protector.

"Bad timing..." The teacher of the class stated almost in a whisper.

Anko then give him a cold stare that could of murdered him (The teacher) "Iruke! You're too easy on them!" Anko shouts in a very angry tone. Then stares at Iruke for a second.

"This time there are a lot of outstanding ones..." Iruke look sterned and serious then smiled at the class.

"Bah! That is fine! I atleast..." Anko pause then remember what she came for and not to come and apprehend any trouble makers.  
"AHH! I'll explain the rules and regulations for this school!" Anko shout loudly making everyone in the room ears almost popping out.

"How about explaining who you brought in and interrupted my class first! Anko-Sama." Iruke trembled at the last part because Anko was a dangerous person to him. Why? Because her threat a lone is scary and she could backed up what she says too!

"Oh! Sorry I totally forgotten about those two trouble makers!" Anko turns around to face Naruto and Sasuke then smiles a rare pleasant smile but if you know her it would be scary. Because it would mean she would have a twisted idea of a plan for you.

"Ahem! I would like to introduce your two new students and excused there tardiness on the Principal's behalf!" Anko shouted as if she was not loud enough. Then stared at Naruto and Sasuke almost like waiting for something. "Introduce yourself to the class NOW!" Anko shouted to Naruto and Sasuke as if she was a drill seargent.

After a minute of silence finally Naruto was about to step forward but Sasuke saw that Naruto was going to beat him to the chase then rushed up. "I'm Uzumaki Sasuke! My favorite things are ramens and eating them. The things I hate is waiting for the ramen to be cook.  
My dream is..." Sasuke stopped now feeling the eyes of the student all focused on him, he felt the pressure building up. Now remembering his old school when this happened and he said what his dream was everyone laughed at him. Sasuke looked down and the bright spirit that he had dimmed.

Close to the window and in the middle row of the class a girl with short blue hair and white pearl like eyes and no pupil;  
she was watching closely to the blond hair teenager. 'I knew it those two are from Osaka! Sasuke... Naruto? I wanted to see you again. This must be fate...?' The blue hair girl stop thinking when naruto had step forward.

Naruto saw Sasuke and stepped forward then put his right hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Squeezing Sasuke's shoulder a little to assure that Naruto will back him up and it's alright. Naruto did not smile but looked serious.

Sasuke almost felt like not talking about his dream but right at that momment he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. Sasuke smiled and felt the pressure lifted. "My dream is to be a great leader of the school, and then everyone would acknowledge me"  
Sasuke shouted that part and grinned widely. He waited for the laughter but it never came. Sasuke was surprise at this new atmosphere and looked at the class carefully.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders and looked down to the floor then looked at the class with his serious eyes. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I don't want to share what like or dislike nor my dream." Naruto said sternly and looked at Sasuke then a smile creep up on his face. (Not a big one but a small one that was only visible if you're near enough.)

"Alright now that is finish, take a seat anywhere Sasuke and Naruto." Iruke said with a nice smile.

Naruto looked around the class, and then he saw a pink hair girl in the back. (Da-bump) 'I wonder if it is her?' Naruto still deep in thoughts when a certain girl with blue hair and white eyes wave at him. Sasuke had already chose to sit where the girl was, so he followed and sat next to Sasuke. But what he failed to notice was al the girl in class glaring at the blue hair girl.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata, Nice to meet you..." Hinata smile and added "Again." Silently only. As Sasuke was just dumb founded that such a cute girl would even talk to him. Just when Sasuke was about to say something Anko begin to talk well more of a shouting.

"Alright! Now I'll explain the rules and regulations..." Anko went on for about 30 minutes of the rules and some of it was to scare the living hell out of the students only. "So if you don't have any questions that is it!" Anko shouted then disappeard in a puff of a smoke. (LOL smoke bomb to distract the viewer then she opens the door and runs out not vanished.)

"Ok... That is it for homeroom and tomorrow we'll be nominating for a student to be class president. So think about who it would be. Stand up, Bow! Dissmiss!" Iruke smile as all his student pass him.

Naruto and Sasuke was last to get because they hated to have so much of hassle to get through everyone. Naruto looked around hoping to see the pink hair girl but she had went out through the other door already. (I know what door? Ahem the one at the back of the room on the side that I forgot to write about. Hehehe) Naruto then shrugged and turn to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let's go to our next class." Naruto completely ignored the Hinata, and started to walk out of the class.

Sasuke notice the faint hurt expression on Hinata's face, and shake his head. "That bastard! Wait up will ya!" Sasuke shouted toward Naruto. "Don't worry about it Hinata, Let's go or we'll be late." Sasuke smile at Hinata and offer that she go first.

"Thankyou Sasuke, that is very gentlemenly of you." Hinata smiled back at Sasuke and walked toward the door with Sasuke not far behind.

Their next class was Phy Ed. everyone from Naruto's homeroom had the same schedules for general classes but had to sign up for their fifth class it is there choices to pick from. Like Home Mac. Art, Computer class and so on so furth.

"Welcome to your first day of gym, I'm Maito Guy!" He did the nice guy pose and flash that frightening smile of his toward everyone. "First off we'll do roll call ok and everyone must introduce themself a little too!" Guy winked at them and completely ignored his students disgusted looks. Guy roll called most of the minor student that I don't want to make names up for till he got to the main casts. "Ok next, Haruna Sakura!" Guy shouted like he did to every single one of their name call.

From the back of the room a pink hair girl stood up. "Y-yes." (looking down and twiddling thumbs not to mention blushing from being shy too.) "I-I am Haruna Sakura, I like... to cook and geometry." (Totally red now from all the attention)

All the guy including Sasuke and excluding Naruto were complimenting how smart and what a babe she was amongst themselves. While Sakura stood there not wanting the attention and having a nervous break down. Sakura looked around nervously hoping for a aproval to sit down. But she knew her voice was not loud enough so Guy was still waiting for the her intro. Just when she was about to speak again some stood up. Her eyes wide with surprise. 'No way! That guy was from this morning! How embarassing and I did not even notice him till now!' Inner Sakura shouted with a fist waving around frantically.

"Everyone! Please be silent for a minute and let Haruna speak!" Naruto shouted with authority, he did not like the idea of people being rude to anyone except him sometimes only. Naruto looked around and saw the silent room and the questioning looks from the guys and the dreamy eyes of the girls. Naruto sweat drop (Anime sweat drop) it was too silent.

"I am H-Haruna Sakura, I l-like cooking and geometry." Sakura spoke noticing the chance that Naruto created for her to speak, she waves at Naruto then quickly looked down again with a red flush face. After a few more seconds she sat down and felt the eyes all on her.

"Okay! Thankyou Sakura. Next is Uzumaki Naruto." Guy look at the male student that was still standing and give a thumb up.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I don't like talking about myself..." Naruto sat down while Guy's sweat droped.

"Next is Uzamaki Sasuke!" Guy gave a thumb up and smile as Sasuke jumped up from sitting.

"Uzumaki Sasuke! I like ramen and eating them. I dislike waiting for the 3 minutes of waiting for it to be cook. That is about it." Sasuke smile brightly as Guy nods his head for approval and gave the double thumbs up.

"Nice! I like your attitude Sasuke, for that I will give u a special training suite made specially for gym so you could have free movements!" Guy pulled out a green jump suite (Oh the horror) "Here you go! So far only outstanding student could have the priviledge of wearing this!" Guy did the nice guy pose and gave it to Sasuke. While everyone look disgusted at that thing, Sasuke was overjoy to see he finally got acknowledge.

"Thankyou! I will wear it with pride!" Sasuke stood and bow with deep respect as guy smile's got wider. (Noooo! Okay he is not like that! I meant guy, you know what I mean. Nodge and winks. I won't go there!)

"Next is Hyuga Hinata!" Guy did the same pose and walked to the front of the room again.

"I am Hyuga Hinata, I don't have any particular likes and I dislike..." Hinata look straight at Naruto for a minute then took a breath. "NARUTO!" Hinata smiled a mischievous smile as she saw Naruto's expression. Then she stuck out her tounge and winked.

The whole male population there was love struck by Hinata's cuteness but hated pretty boy there for being him. They all looked at Naruto with accusing eyes.

'What is this girl plotting against me? Why me of all the people here? This is so annoying' Naruto thought to himself as he just ignore the bitter look from his fellow classmates. Naruto felt a green eye monster's aura from his side and he knew who it belonged to Sasuke. 'Sigh, this is going to be a long term...' Naruto ignore his brother and just concentrate on the task at hand.

"Bastard what did you do to Hinata?" Sasuke finally could not keep his mouth shut and broke free to speak. Sasuke pointed his accusing finger to Naruto.

"This so troublesome." A lazy looking teenager with black hair stood from the back and looked pissed. "Obviously he did not do anything! You two are new here at this school, and Hinata had is not new here. She had been to this school eversince junior high. It is a k through 12 school, so shut up and get it over with!" He gazed at Sasuke a while then at Hinata.

Finally Guy snapped out of his dazed of admiration to the display of youth. "Now, now we must not fight amongs ourselves. Ok moving a long, Nara Shikamaru!" Guy did the same pose again and gave a thumb up to the lazy looking teenager.

"Yes, I'm Nara Shikamuru..." Shikamaru paused as though he was going to say the rest but he sat back down lazily. Everyone's sweat dropped.

"You got lazy and stop half way!" Sasuke finally sat down and pout.

Guy roll call took up like 10 minute fo the class, (finally! Over!) "Now let's get up and meet outside! It is a bright sunny day that is begging for a warm up!" Guy waited for the whole class to cheer but only one person was cheering and it was Sasuke.  
The rest of the class look bored. "Ok, to make it interesting who ever that does not want to participate well have to run 20 lap around the school!" Guy smile at himself because it was nothing to be afraid of if it was him.

Everyone got up quickly to the door then outside, (The wonders you could do with threats.) while guy waited for everyone to get into the spirit he smiled inwardly."Everyone here is our morning routine: 1st Roll call, 2nd Morning stretches, 3rd Morning run, 4th More stretching 5th Friendly sportgame my choice of picking and finally lastly HAVE FUN AND ENJOY!" Guy gave everyone a thumbs up to leave or have fun for today.

Naruto look around hoping to see eigther Sasuke or Sakura but there was too many people running around and making too much noise for him to shout over. So he went and sat under a sakura tree, but there was already someone laying there.'Shikamuru'  
"Shikamaru, thanks for earlier it was getting out of hands." Naruto sat next to Shikamuru, but the lazy bum seem like he was already asleep. So Naruto lean back on the tree and look at the sky.

"Hey! You're in my spot." A big fat guy came looking down at Naruto with a scary look.

"Oh I did not know sorry." Naruto got up and was about to leave because he felt he was intruding on their behalf. But before he could leave Shikamaru opens his eyes.

"Don't sweat about it, you are new here. This here is Akimichi Choji, he look scary but he's not the type to go hurting anyone for no reason." Shikamaru look quizically at Naruto then wave for him to sit. "If I were you watch out for Hinata she is the most popular girl in school for a reason and she have her eye on you." Shikamuru close his eyes again and smile. "But for now I suggest we just relax."

"Naruto, hearing how you easily to to Shikamuru I have change my first thought about you. Want some chip?" Choji offer a bag of chip to Naruto and smile. "Sorry about before I thought you were picking a fight with Shikamuru." Choji handed another chip to Shikamuru.

"No problem, I just wanted to thanked him for earlier and besides this tree have a nice shade that's why I sat down here." Naruto smile pleasantly at his new friends to be, then sat down next to the tree again.

"Look out!" A girl voice shouted.

"Huh?" Naruto turn his head to look what's the commotion.

"Wham!" A volleyball hit Naruto on the head hard. His eyes was swirlly and he had fallen.

"Are you alright? Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried to hide her smile. 'Yes! BULLSEYE!' Hinata cheered inwardly with her innerself doing a cheer 'BONZAI! BONZAI!'

"I-I'm ok..." Naruto sat back up and did not bother to look at Hinata directly.

"Since you say so you're fine, want to play a game of volleyball with the girl and I?" Hinata offer a hand to help Naruto up.  
'I'm so going to humiliate him infront of the whole school.' Hinata smile but inside it was a sinister smile.

"Come on Naruto! It'll be fun, beside it is going to be a females vs males game too." Sakura came and hold Hinata on the shoulder and lean her chin on it. Sakura smile a genuine smile with a hint of pink on her cheek. "Shikamuru and Choji are playing too"  
Sakura added and eyed her classmates.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Shikamuru sighs 'how troublesome women are! Can't argue with them or simply ignore them. I tried and let's say I don't want to go there again.' "Naruto it is a good idea let's go." Shikamuru sigh in defeat.

"Naruto, we're all friends here, let's go and have some fun." Choji added to back up Shikamuru his best friend and seeing that if he did not say anything it would mean a certain end to him too.

Naruto stayed silent with swirlly eyes for a bit but the word friends snap him out of it. "Sure! Let's play some volleyball"  
Naruto smiled and got up along with his two new friends. When he got up he realise he don't know how to play volleyball at all.  
His sweat droped but then he saw the pink hair girl behind Hinata smiling brightly. 'What's her name again? Spring flower? Cherry blossom? Start with a S I know that but what was her name?' Naruto tried to remember the pink hair girls name. He did not realize he had been staring at Sakura the whole time.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata look questioning at Naruto. 'Why is he looking at me like that? Ahh! Don't tell me'  
Hinata scream for kamina sake. 'That jerk is falling for me, the thought of makes me mad!'

On the side of Hinata stood Sakura who was so flush from Naruto's peircing eyes. But she couldn't help not looking a way too.  
But the momment was ruined by a loud scream.

"Sakura!" A blonde hair girl holar from where the girls was playing volleyball at the court where they had sat up the net.  
"what's taking so long?" She pout a little with her lower lip and smile towards Naruto.

"Coming!" Hinata yelled back as though it was not loud enough for crissis. She grabbed Sakura's hand and jogged back. While Naruto and gang's ear was ringing.

"Girls, how troublesome!" Shikamaru walk slowly to the court along with Naruto and Choji.

"Yea..." Naruto looked at Sakura with no intention of checking the curves and smooth leg of hers. 'Sakura, huh? It will be interesting.' Naruto got there and stretched a bit. Suddenly a black blur came and stood in front of him.

"How mean I want to play too!" Sasuke pouted at Hinata childishly and gave her the puppy eye look.

"Sure you could play, Naruto!" Hinata smiles and throws the ball at Naruto. 'He wasn't even paying attention, don't mess with"  
Hinata sneer in her thoughts and tried to hide it. "Sasuke I was looking for you but you were not around. Where were you"  
Hinata asked with a pleasant smile.

Naruto look questioning at Hinata for her 'What's she thinking?' Naruto couldn't help but sigh. Well it was louder than intended.  
Hinata heard the sigh and glared at Naruto.

"Tire already? We haven't started yet." Hinata looked around for a bit. 'Bingo!' "Guy Sensei! We want you to be ref over here"  
Hinata smile wider and looked at Naruto for his reaction. Naruto quickly stood up and had a disgusted look on his face.

'That girl! Trying to make me run the 20 laps around the school or what?' Naruto curse himself for his lack of luck. "We're so going to beat you girls!" Naruto said it with Enthusiasm.

In the back the Shikamuru and Choji looked up with a look that says oh no we're not. "Don't we have any say in this? There he goes again saying things on his own." The Males from the back chatted but no one paying them no heed. (Hehehe! I know it is evil of me to do that to the poor none important characters.)

Naruto pump his right arm in the air with a victory sign as though he had win already. 'Men what I do to not run that insanely long course that guy wants the person who put less effort to run.Sigh! I look so lame now. Curse you god for cursing me!'

"Yeah, we are going to win right guys let's show them that guys are better than girls in anything!" Sasuke jumped in wanting the attention and join in with the victory sign. They both shine brightly, but it did not last long.

"You two sure sound confident. Want to make a bet!" Hinata smile but clearly trying to hide her evil smile that is because her trap had went in action.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Sasuke pump his right hand and close his hand to flex his muscles. 'I'm so going to beat Naruto at Vollyball,  
and then I'll be able to say if you don't want to look stupid? Just become stronger than I! I really want to say that.' Naruto thought of how he is going to dominate the field and leaving Naruto slipping up. He grinned evilly and smiles. 'I could show how great I am to Hinata too, yes just like killing two birds with one stone.'

"Ok, The losers have to do what the winners says for a whole week!" Hinata smiles and stuck her tounge out and winked.

"Isn't that going overboard?" A male student with sunglasses came up from the back.

"Shino, you're just afraid we are going to wup your sorry behind!" The blonde hair girl from earlier shouted and came next to Hinata. "Besides little me couldn't possibly help but think you're just not man enough if you're saying that now!" Ino look at Shino with a scary look that meant death and she could so too beat anyone up to back her words.

"Ino, now, now we must try to hurt their manly prides." Hinata added the comment to add fire to the oil she had started.

"Why you!" Shino snapped at that comment and put his sun glass a way. "Hymph! Don't go crying when I beat you in your best sport." Shino was the athletic type and good at anything he put effort in but don't stand out because he just like to not get the attention.

"I dought you'll have any tears left when we're through with you. Oops you don't have any manly pride to begin with." Ino's eyes was on fire from fury. Ino came to the net close to Shino and stood her ground, till Gai saw the intensity and uncomfortable atmosphere his students was in.

"Puff" Smoke bomb thrown to distract as Guy quickly run to stand in the middle of the crowd.  
"Geez all of you are the epitome of adolesence!" Guy did the pose from chapter 38 pg 06 in the Naruto manga. "I'll be the judge of who wins and loses and let's shake hands. All of you you are at the prime of your youth and a proud student of Iwamizawa High..." Guy's tear stream down "YOu don't have to say anything I already know it, let's play ball!" Guy shouted at the students,  
everyone fell down with a sweat drop.

So everyone went and stand at his/ her proper place (I don't know how or where everyone stand so bare with me, I have not play volleyball for the longest.) There was a coin tuss for who to serve first and the girls won that so Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ami, Haku, and Ayame was Playing in the girls team. Naruto, Shikamuru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke are playing on the boys team. (Don't get me wrong but Haku look more of girl then a guy, at first I thought and convinve myself Haku was a girl till Haku himself say he was a boy. :( ) With Ino, Sakura and Hinata in the front line then Ayame and Ami in the back with Haku (girl!) as ther server. Shikamuru, Naruto and Sasuke in the front line on the boi's team then Shino, and kiba in the back line with Choji as the server. (Yeah I managed to pulled it off) Guy explain the rules and regulation to them and blew the whistle.

"Alright! Here come my special serve: yumi o hiku!" Haku hold the ball back as though drawing a bow then threw it to the air.  
She jump high and did a overhand serve like super spike toward Kiba and Choji.

"I got it!" Kiba shout and was about to recieve it but the ball had already hit the ground. Kiba's sweat drop and his hair on his back stood on its end. For he could of been hit with that and who know where he would end up at. 'Impossible! How could a mere girl have so much power in here serve from there. Other than Me, Choji hit the hardest but that is ubsurd just now I could not even react in time.' Kiba swallow hard.

"That was the special attack that everyone in this nation feared, the yumi o hiki. Other words Draw the bow; rise up against.  
and that is just one of her special moves. It brings chills to me because once you see the ball coming at you and you think you got it but that is when everything about the ball disappear and reappear on the ground dead lock just like shooting an arrow. This is a battle we can't win!" Shikamuru look at his team seriously. "Let's forfeit before we actually loses and have to do what they say for a week." Shikamuru was about to throw in the towel but Sasuke caught it.

"I don't know how strong they are but I know one thing is that you are too scare to see that even if we forfeit now we'll still loses!" Sasuke look angrilly at Shikamuru and was about to speak but Naruto beat him to the chase.

"Don't sweat it, how could we already lose if we did not even try! Don't look down on our teams and friends, they have underestimated us. We'll show them what we're capable of and win too. Cause we are a team!" Naruto shouted then got back to the game with a serious look of determination.

'What is this determination? I was hoping that would do the trick! BUt now we have go all out!' Hinata came next to the net.  
"I will make it interesting and spare you from humilating yourself for what you said. If you guys manage to even get 3 score within your serve you'll win simple as that. But if you don't get it then no matter how many times we score you loses. Judging by your stance and your teams posture I say you guys don't play volleyball. Deal?" Hinata said it with seriousness and stare straight at Naruto.

"Ha! You got a deal! we'll win within our serve I garantee it. I don't go back on my words!" Naruto stare straight into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata walked back to her place and with that everyone was taking the game seriously now. Haku crouch low readying for a air attack again.

"Naruto-kun I respect your determination and seriousness. For that I would not hold back too!" Haku threw the ball high into the air, "Secret serve:tashikani katana wa hashi ni masaru!" Haku did another overhand spike but if you look carefully in slowmotion you would see that she had hit it and come down with the ball a little till close enough she flip back as fast to the ground. Thus Jumping higher than the ball then hitting it with tremondous force with the gravity and weight of the force that it is like kamikazi plane. With Haku as the ejected pilot.

The ball spined so fast that it was impossible to recieve again the ball this time litterally disapeared and seem to split at contact when trying to recieve the ball. Shino was dumb founded at that point now and knew defeat. Kiba was paralyzed he could not even move because it was aim deadlock at him. He knew it was not possible to spike it so hard that the ball would break the speed of sound. But that was clearly a sonic boom at the last minute that Haku hit the ball. Choji's open his mouth in shock at the display of power. Shikamuru was in the processess of thinking of the strategy to defeat the girl when he clearly heard the sonic boom. Sasuke was dumb struck with his mouth open and could not think of a way to even see how the ball disappeared at the sound of the boom. Naruto felt his heart beat skipped a few, but he look more determined than ever.

Hinata stared straight to Naruto not knowing eigther Naruto was a complete idiot who don't know defeat or a geniuos. "Naruto..." Hinata whispers softly so no one would hear her.

"Bring it on! I could see it clearly now how you perform that serve. I will break your move now bring it on!" Naruto's eyes had change to the legendary sharigan.

Everyone was shock to hear that Naruto was not even effected by the move and still have so much confidence. But the one that was most surprise was the girls who had front row to witness the sharigan. Haku look at Naruto her heart was definitely pounding fast. While Sakura stare straight into Naruto's eyes with more than just like but great deal of respect and feeling. Sakura could not stop her cheek from turning all red. But luckily no one notice because everyone was too busy with awed. Ino on the other hand had her dreamy eyes and was in la la land. But the silence was broken when Sasuke spoke loudly.

"Yea bring it on whatever that move was I will clearly back Naruto up! He's never loses when he is serious, you would have to prepare to lose!" Sasuke shout causing everyone to snapped out of awed or whatever they were experiencing. "I believe in you Naruto! Let's win this game!" Sasuke cheered and pumped his arm.

"YeaH!" In unison all of the boys shout.

The sun was burning hot the wind blew softly as the bird was silent and everything was still at that momment. It is like a face off the crouching tiger (Haku) and hidden dragon (Naruto) face off. Haku perform the same move again and this time Naruto could see everything in slow motion. Then at the last minute before Haku actually flip back, Naruto jumps to counter since Haku's move allow her spike to be use at the fullest and she actually dives with the ball at impossible speed then when she is at the net she let the ball's spinning force lose. Thus she had made the ball spin chaotically with chakra, combine her chakra that is speed when seem falling is actually shooting herself like a arrow with the ball then at the most precise momment when there was too much chakra in the spin it have to be release and the only way it where the user is pushing it to. (Like Rasengen) Naruto jump higher than where the ball was about to release and before it was release Naruto did the same move to hit it back to the opposite side. (Ok meaning he the ball with the same move before she releases it. I hope that is clear)  
To everyone surprise accept Guy who saw everything clearly because he could move twice as fast and his eyes could track even bullets.

"He actually hit it back but how!" Hinata look pissed "You're.." Hinata did not get to finish her sentence when all the students there was cheering loudly.

"Naruto-kun..." Sakura spoke softly and smile at Naruto. 'I never doughted you, I was cheering you on all the way...' Sakura trend of thought was disrupted too by the loud cheer.

Finally after the cheering stop they resume the game. It is now time for Naruto's team to shine as Choji threw the ball up in the air and hit it hard so hard that when Ami recieve it the ball hit her arms so hard she fell to the ground with the ball.  
"Itai!" Ami scream in pain as though she had broken a bone or two. Everyone look worried for a momment but then she got up again. 'I can do it! I can do it! I won't let you down Hinata!' But Sakura could see Ami's pain expression behind the force smile.

"You'll pay for that Choji!" Ino glared at Choji with murderous intent.

"Ha! She knew it was too powerfull but she still recieve it anyway. Sorry, but she should know better than to try and hit it back." Choji try to sound fierce and at the same time sincere. "But I am not holding back because if I do I would be mocking Haku and Naruto. Get ready to lose!" Choji this time Choji did a underhand serve because he is well Choji.

Ino however took it as a insult because she felt Choji was looking down at the girls and got furious. "I'll make you regret that move just now!"

Ayame who received it heard it and pass it to Sakura who set it for Ino to spike it. Ino jump to spike the ball but Shikamuru who saw it jump block it. That made Ino more furious but luckily Hinata had dive for the ball and Sakura took the chance to spike it again. This time it was Naruto who recieve it and Sasuke that took the chance to show off his sock skills. "SOMERSAULT Spike!" Sasuke spin before hitting it. The spike made the ball flew downward toward Ami.

"I got it!" Ayame jumps in front before the ball could hit Ami. She recieve it but the ball had flew and hit Ino on the buttock then down the ground. Ino glared at them for a minute.

"Time" Ino yelled so Guy blew the whistle and Ino signal her team for a huddle. "I thought you had it! Don't mess up anymore"  
Ino stare at Ami and Ayame.

"It's not all their fualt, Ino I'm as much to be blame too." Haku try to not let Ino push all the blame to Ami and Ayume.

"But... If they score next the win and we have do what they say for the whole 1 week! 1 Week!" Ino repeated the one week to stress that it was not a short one week but long one.

"Sorry, I won't let you down again." Ami looked down not dearing to look at Ino in the eye.

"I'll cover for you, that's what friends are for." Haku put her hand on Ami's shoulder and smile pleasantly.

"Ok but don't mess up." Ino sighed.

"Good now let's win!" Sakura cheered as everyone hugged.

Guy blew the whistle to resume the game as the tension was just getting to the point of a sudden death. The author was too tire to continue. Sorry for the long wait and I hope this would make up for the long wait. I know it have a lot of grammer error but sue me I am too tire from typing all this in one night. So let me you know what you think and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tune in for my next chapter soon. Coming up next is Chapter 3 The Reason Why I Hate You.  
This chapter would bring more drama and action with romance too. Oh yea and it is a NaruSaku fic. 


End file.
